A Twist of Fate
by Withoutatracelover996
Summary: When Samantha and Finn go missing, will anyone be able to find them? JS
1. The Plan

"You know what man? My life is going nowhere, when is the last time I've had an adventure?" Garret asked his buddy Tom while opening another beer.

"Dunno, never, I guess. It's cause you're too busy working." Tom said.

"Oh yeah... I got fired last week." Garret said.

"What? Really? That sucks." Tom said, turning to look at Garret.

"Well now I've got a lot of time on my hands. I could do something exciting. Too bad I have no money." Garret said.

"Yeah." Tom said.

The two men sat in silence for a moment, staring at the football game on the television screen.

"I could commit a crime." Garret said.

Tom laughed. His laugh died away as he realized Garret was serious. "Are you crazy? No!"

"No really, I could get some money out of it, get excitement too." Garret said.

"Yeah, you might even get some jail time!" Tom said.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." Garret said, deep in thought.

"Listen to me Garret, you can't do something stupid." Tom said.

"I could do something small, something no one would notice." Garret said.

"That wouldn't be exciting." Tom said.

"That's true..." Garret said, continuing to think hard. "Ok, how about this. I've got lots of neighbors; I could just take one of them." Garret said.

"Garret, listen to me, you can't. You will go to jail." Tom tried to reason.

"I've got it. A new family moved in across the street, young couple, little boy, kids go for a lot of ransom money. They've got to be loaded if they're living down here." Garret said.

"So what, you just take this kid?" Tom asked.

"No, he's always with one of his parents or the babysitter. No one's going to pay ransom for the sitter so maybe I should take one parent and the kid." Garret said.

"No! You're talking like a crazy person. Garret, you are a good man, you don't need money that badly, I'll lend you money, we can take a trip to Mexico or wherever! Just stop being mentally insane ok?" Tom pleaded.

"Yeah..." Garret said, not paying attention.

"Garret!" Tom said, slapping him. "Look at me. You can't do this."

"Ok, ok! No worries, I was just playing you!" Garret said, laughing.

"That's not funny." Tom said.

"Sure it is. Hey, I've got to go, I'm gonna make some grub and watch the game in my new chair." Garret said.

Tom watched warily as Garret got up and left his house. Sighing, he turned his attention to the football game.

**I know the first chapter's kind of slow but everything is coming in the next chapter! I'll post based on reviews. Thanks guys!**


	2. Bad Decisions

"Sweetheart, you have to go in your car seat." Sam said as she buckled a struggling Finn into the car.

"Mommy no!" Finn cried.

Snapping the last buckle in, Samantha climbed into the front seat. Her mind wandered to how she had so easily convinced Jack to let her have a day off to spend time with Finn and Brian. Unfortunately, Brian had to work but he was getting home earlier than normal, at around four. A tap at the window startled her. Sam saw a man standing outside. She rolled down her window. "Hello..." She said.

The man drew a gun from his pants. "Climb into the passenger seat or I will kill you and your son. Don't scream, don't make any noise." He said.

Sam climbed gingerly into the passenger seat. "Please, just let my son go." She pleaded.

The man snorted as he climbed into the driver's seat. "He's my money maker, sweetheart. I need him. You, not so much. Just remember not to do anything stupid because I'm more likely to use this on you than him." The man said, waving his gun around carelessly.

Samantha pulled her cell phone out of her pocket discreetly and tried her best to send a text message to Brian.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't get too nervous, hand that over please." The man said, holding his hand out.

Samantha handed the phone over reluctantly. Garret looked at it while turning on to the freeway. "You spelt 'help' with two L's." He said, deleting the text message before it got sent. "Hey, I need you to do something for me. I don't want to cops onto me too fast so can you call your house and leave a message saying that one of your co-workers is kidnapping you and your son. Can you do that for me?" Garret asked, batting his eyelashes.

"No." Samantha said, turning away from Garret.

Garret cocked his gun and handed her the cell phone. "Do it." He said coldly.

Samantha took the phone into shaking hands and dialed her home phone number. "Brian... listen... Danny, from work, has Finn and I, we're in a little room downtown New York, tell Jack as soon as you get this message. Please help." She said.

"Nice. I'm Garret by the way." Garret said. He smiled under his mask and held out his hand.

Sam turned the other way and Garret pulled his hand back. "Hey, I get it, I take you and your kid and you want to be rude. No worries." Garret said. "Oh and can you put this on please?" He asked, throwing her a mask.

Samantha took the mask, quickly rolled down the window and threw it out.

"Hey, that cost me five bucks." Garret complained. "You know what the alternative to the mask is right?"

After Samantha refused to answer, Garret continued. "It's this gun, hitting your pretty little head very hard so what I suggest is that you find something in this car that you can put over your eyes."

Sam hesitated, then spoke, "Finn, honey, can I see your blanket?"

"Who is this man mommy?" Finn asked.

"We're going to go on a trip with him, but just for today. It will be an adventure. Can I please see your blanket?" Sam reassured her baby boy.

"Ok mommy." Finn said and handed his soft blue blanket to Samantha.

Tying it around her head she directed her next comment to Garret, "What is your big plan, Garret?" She asked icily.

"Aw, you know I can't tell you that." He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "It's a secret."

Samantha pulled away, disgusted.

"You know, you're a bit of a bitch." Garret said.

Pulling the blanket up just enough that she could see, Samantha slapped Garret across the face.

"Do that again, see what happens." Garret said.

"Mommy, why did you hit that man?" Finn asked. "Hitting is not nice."

"I know baby, do you want to watch a show?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, can I watch Pooh bear?" Finn asked.

"Sure honey." Samantha asked. She turned to Garret, "I'm going to turn around and pull the screen down for him." She said.

"Go ahead." Garret said, flicking his eyes from the road to Samantha as she pulled down the small television screen built into the roof of the truck.

The theme song of the TV show filled the car.

**R&R Guys, thanks!**


	3. Suspicions

Authors Note: I want to thank **Kimberleah **for being the first to review this story and my first review ever. Thanks for the advice!

Enjoy the story guys.

Garret watched the clock turn from 12:59 to one o'clock. They had been driving for three hours and were still far from their destination. The little boy had fallen asleep an hour ago and his mother been silent since the child had fallen asleep.

"How long do you think I have before someone notices you guys are gone?" Garret asked.

Samantha didn't answer.

"Hello, you awake?" Garret asked.

Samantha considered retaliating but decided to let Garret think she was asleep.

"Hey, sorry to bother you at work." Brian said.

"Yeah, its fine, what's up? Is Sam enjoying her day off? We could really use her here. Danny's off sick so we're a little short handed." Jack said.

"That's what I'm concerned about. I've tried calling her a bunch of times and she hasn't answered. I don't know if the phone's off or out of batteries or what but I'm kind of worried." Brian said.

"Chances are she's left it at home or something. Don't worry about it. She's fine." Jack said.

"Yeah, I guess." Brian said.

"When is she supposed to get home?" Jack asked.

"She should be back around four." Brian said.

"Call her then. If she doesn't answer, then call me." Jack reassured him.

"Ok, thanks Jack." Brian said.

"Bye." Jack said.

"Bye."

"Mommy? Are we there yet?" Finn asked.

"No sweetheart, soon." Sam said.

Garret turned to look at Samantha, surprised. "So you were just ignoring me huh? Ok, I don't really like talking to you either." He said.

"You want Pooh bear back on?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Finn said with a little sigh.

Sam reached back and the show turned back on from where it left off. "What time is it?" She asked.

"It is... three-thirty." Garret responded. "So, what do you do for a living?"

Samantha considered the question and decided it was alright to answer. "I work for the FBI, missing persons."

Garret hesitated, "Crap."

"Yeah." Samantha said, irritated.

"So... you don't have any guns or anything on you, do you?" Garret asked.

"If I did, you would be dead by now." She stated.

"Oh." Garret said nervously.

"You know you're going to go to jail right?" Samantha asked.

"You know what, maybe I should just kill the two of you and leave.

No one would know that it was me." Garret considered.

Samantha stiffened, "If you do that, where are you going to leave my car with your fingerprints covering it?"

"Right." Garret said.

"If you let us go, you can call a cab, I'll drive back home and I won't tell anyone that you did anything." Samantha said.

"Tempting, really, but I need some cash." Garret said.

"I can write you a check for five thousand dollars." Samantha offered.

"That is only a fraction of what I'm asking for." Garret said.

"I'll match whatever you are asking for if you just let us go." Samantha said hopefully.

"You can't trick me with your little games. How are you supposed to explain to your husband or boyfriend or whatever where all that money went?" Garret asked.

"I'll tell him that it was important." Samantha said.

"No." Garret said. "It's not up for discussion. I'm going to get my money and I'm going to get away with it."

**Reviews always appreciated**


	4. Fear and Exhaustion

"Jack?" Brian asked.

"Hi Brian, what is it?" Jack asked.

"I'm home, it's four-thirty and she's not here." Brian said.

"You're sure that she would be home?" Jack asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Finn needs to take a nap at three-thirty. He'll sleep until six. She's not going to have him sleep anywhere else and she won't have him miss his nap either. She literally works her schedule around his nap." Brian babbled.

"Ok, calm down. You can't get her on her cell phone?" Jack asked.

"No, I told you that already." Brian said, frustrated.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Jack asked.

"You're really asking me that? Do you think I'm making this up? She's not here; she is supposed to be here." Brian said.

"You sound like a crazy person." Jack said.

"Can you please just listen to me? I know you don't like me, I get it ok? But don't let your dislike for me interfere with the health of my son and Samantha." Brian said.

Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Have you checked the answering machine? Maybe she got tied up and left you a message."

"Ok, can I call you back in a minute?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. Bye." Jack said, hanging up the phone.

Brian wandered over to the answering machine. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that there was one unread message. He pressed the button and listened carefully to Samantha's message. Brian's face turned white and he grabbed the phone to call Jack.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Finn whimpered for the fifth time that day.

"Pull over and get food." Samantha demanded.

"I've told you already, you can eat when we get there." Garret said.

"If you don't get food I swear I'll..." Sam started.

"You'll what? Hit me? Sweetheart, I don't have a huge problem with killing you in front of your son, what I do have a problem with is getting blood on my new car." Garret said.

"This isn't your car, it's ours." Finn said.

Garret continued, ignoring Finn. "I'm starving too, but I have a little bit of self control and I'm not complaining."

"He's two years old." Samantha said.

Garret rubbed his eyes. "If I get food, will you two shut up? You're giving me a headache."

"Fine, just pull over." Samantha said.

They drove for a few more minutes and pulled over at a fast food place. "Alright, what do you want?" Garret asked.

"Can I take this off?" Samantha asked, gesturing to the blanket.

"Yeah ok, but if you say or do anything stupid, I'll kill you." Garret warned.

Sam was glad FBI training gave you a seemingly unfazed look on the outside; yet it did nothing to keep your insides from churning in fear.

Garret ordered food and they continued driving while they ate. Finn soon fell asleep again. Although she was exhausted, Samantha forced herself to stay awake for fear of being left behind and separated from her son.

"Alright, only an hour to go and we'll be there." Garret said.

**I know my chapters are short; I'll try to post a chapter a day though. Reviews are great, thanks guys.**


	5. Polygraph

"What?" Jack asked in surprise.

Brian repeated the message to Jack.

"You're sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Brian said coldly.

"Ok I'll pay him a visit." Jack said.

"Thanks. Bye." Brian said, hanging up the phone.

Jack got out of his chair and left the building. He climbed into his car and drove to Danny's apartment.

* * *

Jack rapped on the door.

"Come in." Danny said, sniffling.

Jack entered the apartment and looked around. "Danny Taylor, you are under arrest for the abduction of Samantha Spade and Finn Donavon. You have a right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in court." Jack said, placing handcuffs on Danny.

"Jack, what are you talking about? I didn't do anything! Jack!" Danny cried.

Jack drove Danny back to the office and pulled Danny into a small room. "Did you abduct Samantha and Finn?" He demanded.

"No!" Danny exclaimed.

"Then why did she call her house and claim that you did?" Jack asked angrily.

"I don't know. Jack, come on, why would I do something like that?" Danny asked.

Elena stood outside of the two way glass and watched her husband. She was convinced Danny was telling the truth. What she didn't understand was why Samantha had said that Danny had done anything.

"Will you take a polygraph?" Jack asked.

"Yes I will take a polygraph." Danny said cockily.

* * *

Danny was hooked up to the lie detector and the test began with Elena and Jack watching through the two way mirror.

"Were you born in New York city?" The man asked.

"No." Danny said. The monitor remained the same.

"Do you work for the FBI?" The man asked.

"Yes." Danny said. The monitor remained the same.

"Do you know Samantha Spade?" The man asked.

"Yes." Danny said. The monitor remained the same.

"Did you abduct Finn Donavon and Samantha Spade?" The man asked.

Danny turned to stare through the glass. "No." He said coldly. The monitor remained the same.

Danny was unhooked from the polygraph and he slammed the door upon exiting the room.

"I would have never done that to you Jack. Never." Danny said before storming out of the office.

**Reviews are great. They really help me to improve my writing. Thanks! I know this chapter was really short but I'll put up chapter 6 tomorrow.  
**


	6. New Leads

**Here's a nice long chapter for you guys. Thanks for bearing with me!**

"Did you get anything on the APB?" Jack asked.

"Nope." Martin said.

"This is weird. Really, really strange." Jack said.

"If someone took them, they'll be far away by now." Martin said.

"I know. I just can't wrap my head around it. Did you get any pictures on the news?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it just went on air about half an hour ago." Martin said.

"Any tips?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, we have four so far. One person saw them in Texas, one in Manhattan, one in Alberta, Canada but an interesting one just came in. Some guy called and said he had a friend who was talking to him a couple of days ago. His friend, Garret, wanted to commit a crime; he mentioned taking a particular little boy and 'one of the parents' from the house across the street from his." Martin finished.

"What's Garret's last name?" Jack asked.

"Hark." Martin responded.

"Is Garret's friend coming in?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, he should be here in the next couple of minutes." Martin said.

"And is anyone searching Mr. Hark's house?" Jack asked.

"Vivian and Elena are doing it right now." Martin said.

"Good. Tell me when Mr. Hark's friend...?" Jack asked.

"Tom Carleston." Martin said.

"Tom gets here." Jack said.

"You got it." Martin said.

* * *

"Check this out; it's a receipt for a handgun." Vivian said.

"How long ago did he buy that?" Elena asked.

"Two days ago." Viv said.

"It matches the timeline; do you think anyone would do something like this for fun?" Elena asked.

"Money too, money can make people do crazy things." Vivian said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Elena said. "Hey, look at this."

Vivian walked over to what Elena was pointing at. "Wow, he was serious about this." Vivian said.

On the table was a detailed schedule on when Samantha left the house, when she got home, when Brian got home and when the babysitter left.

"Here's something else." Vivian said pointing to a camera sitting on the table, beside the camera was a stack of pictures, all of the family across the street.

"Stalker or planner?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. We should bring these back to the office." Vivian said.

* * *

"Alright, get out of the car." Garret said. "Take your kid, and stand beside the car."

Samantha removed the blanket from her eyes and climbed out of the car, relieved to finally stretch her legs. She walked around to the side of the car and left the sleeping Finn in his car seat. She stood in the frigid air outside of the car.

"Now, I'm busting to pee so if you'll just excuse me for a minute." Garret said, stepping behind a nearby tree.

Samantha looked around quickly, and realized the keys were still in the ignition of her car. As soon as she saw Garret disappear behind the tree she jumped into the car, turned the key and slammed the gas down, spinning the car into a U-turn. The wheels spun in the dirt and the car lurched forward. Sam heard gunshots and floored the gas. More gunshots were heard and she suddenly lost control of the car, slamming into a tree. A branch broke through the glass and tore into the passenger seat. Glass shattered into the car and Finn woke up with a start, screaming as loud as he possibly could.

Garret rushed to the car and grabbed the kid; he checked the front seat and found Samantha unconscious with blood streaming down her face from a cut on her forehead. Garret raised the gun and pulled the trigger only to find that he had wasted all of his bullets on the tires. Frustrated, he threw the gun down and stared at the wreckage of his soon to be new car. Finn continued crying so Garret brought him into the house and set him down into a small crib that had been left there years ago. He found a knife in the kitchen but realized that he didn't want to hurt anyone.

Garret suddenly realized how close he had been to killing the woman in the car. He shuddered at the monster he had become overnight. He sighed and went outside to look at the car. He stared at the crushed hood and the steady trail of smoke erupting from the engine. Garret looked at the crumpled body of Samantha and his judgment kicked in. Not wanting to leave her outside for fear that she would find a highway and get help; he attempted to pull her from the wreckage. The air bag was taking up much of the front seat so he found a piece of glass and stabbed the bag which deflated quickly. Garret then reached under Samantha's legs and lifted her out of the seat, she didn't wake up but she groaned as he carried her into the cabin.

He laid her down in the foyer of the cabin and tried to see if there were any visible wounds. From what Garret could see, her leg was bent at an odd angle and there were multiple cuts and scratches on her right side from the tree branch. There was also a deep cut spewing blood on her left arm from the shattered glass. Garret considered what he should do. She needed medical attention but Garret wasn't sure whether or not to trust people from the hospital. They would probably want to take her in, she would tell them everything and he would be arrested. Garret sighed to himself; the excitement he had wanted wasn't here. Instead, he wished he was back at Tom's house with a beer, watching the football game. Garret buried his head in his hands and decided that he would be able to think more clearly in the morning, it had been a long day.

**There it is! Please review and I'll get the next chapter up soon!**


	7. Phone Calls and Jealousy

"You're telling me that Garret wanted to do this purely for the fun of it?" Jack asked.

"Well, money too I guess but mostly for thrills, yeah." Tom said.

"So you don't think he would hurt anyone?" Jack asked.

"No, no way, not Garret." Tom insisted.

"You don't sound very sure." Vivian said.

"I admit that I've never heard him sound so crazy before but I don't think that he would hurt anyone." Tom said.

"Where would he go?" Vivian asked.

"I have no idea. To be honest, I don't even know Garret that well; I only met him a couple of months ago." Tom said.

"Then how can you be so sure that he wouldn't hurt anyone?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. You're talking to the wrong guy." Tom stuttered.

"Who would be the right guy to talk to?" Jack asked.

"Garret doesn't have family, he doesn't even have friends, he just has me." Tom said, exasperated.

"Can you tell us about his personality?" Vivian asked.

"Well, he likes dogs, he likes the outdoors, he really likes football; and you should see the massive deer head he's got on his wall. He says he shot it up in Wisconsin." Tom said.

"Does he go there a lot?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I think he's got a cabin up there somewhere." Tom said.

"Do you know where the cabin is?" Vivian asked.

"No idea, I just know he has one up there somewhere." Tom concluded.

"Ok well, you're going to have to stay here for a while until we get more information." Jack said.

"He's not saying much." Vivian observed.

"Yeah I know." Jack said.

"Do you think he's lying?" Viv asked.

"I don't know. If he is, he's going to be sorry." Jack said.

* * *

The combination of sunlight streaming in his window and a young child screaming awoke Garret in the morning. He crawled out of bed and went into the child's room.

"I want my mommy!" Finn cried.

"Well, your mommy is busy but I can take care of you for a little while, ok buddy?" Garret asked.

"Ok." Finn sniffled. "I'm hungry."

Garret rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Ok kiddo, I'll get you something to eat."

Garret walked downstairs and opened the fridge. He found some cheese and crackers and dumped them into Finn's crib. Garret contemplated what to do. He needed a doctor right away. Suddenly, a thought popped into his mind. One night when he was hunting, a deer's antlers had caught his leg and tore it open. A doctor happened to be driving by and stopped to fix him up. When the doctor left, he had given Garret his business card with his home phone number on it just in case the cut started to swell up again. Garret tore open the kitchen cupboards and dug through years of junk until he found the card. He grabbed the phone and dialed.

* * *

Jack stood out on the balcony and thought about Samantha. She had been the only right decision he had made in years; and he had to screw it up. He thought about Hanna and how he wanted her more than he wanted Samantha. But with Hanna almost eighteen, she was going to move in with her boyfriend and then where would he be? Alone. Again.

Jack thought about her smile. The way she lit up every room she walked into. How everyone missed her. Her laugh, her jokes, her very presence.

Then he thought about Brian. How Brian had stolen Sam's heart, how he had tied himself to her through their child. Jack's hands gripped the railing as an unbelievable wave of jealousy and anger washed over him. Why should Brian have her love? Jack stood there and felt wave after wave of anger crash into him. He knew he would be alone for the rest of his life. He knew no other woman could make him happier than Samantha had made him. Brian. This was his fault.

There was a gust of wind and Jack took it in. He stepped back into the office feeling empowered and more determined than he had ever been in his entire life.

**Ok, so I have never in my life written about Jack and Sam and their relationship so I would REALLY appreciate reviews on that little bit there. If it was absolutely horrible, please tell me because I have no idea how to write romantically. If it was good, great! But, please let me know and give me some suggestions on how to make it better. Thanks guys! Chapter 8 up soon!**


	8. Broken Bones

**Sorry this one took a while to post, I was taking a weekend break. Here's chapter 8!**

"You should really take her to a hospital." Doctor Helmsly said.

"Yeah ok, how bad is it?" Garret asked impatiently.

"Her leg is broken and some of those cuts could get infected. There are no other broken bones which should be considered a small miracle. I don't think there is any internal bleeding but she most likely has a concussion which could be serious." Doctor Helmsly informed Garret.

"If I don't take her to the hospital, will she live?" Garret asked.

"Yes, I think so." Doctor Helmsly said.

The doctor pulled out some smelling salts from his bag and sprinkled some into the air. Samantha's eyes slowly flickered open. Her look of confusion quickly changed to one of pain and she cried out.

Doctor Helmsly shined a light onto her eyes and watched with satisfaction as both pupils dilated normally. "Where are you feeling the most pain?"

"My... leg." She finally pushed out.

"I'm going to set it right now; it's going to hurt a lot." Doctor Helmsly said.

He took her leg in his hands and Samantha let out a small yelp. He quickly twisted it back into place and Samantha passed out from the pain. The doctor took out his smelling salts again and watched as she opened her eyes once again.

Samantha struggled to focus on the blurry shapes in front of her. Her leg was on fire and her head was pounding violently. She gasped to get words out. "Help." She finally croaked.

"We're here, don't worry, you're going to be fine." The doctor said.

"Help... ransom..." She gasped desperately.

Garret stiffened.

"What are you talking about?" Doctor Helmsly asked.

"Is there any possibility she could be delirious?" Garret asked.

"I suppose so..." Doctor Helmsly responded.

Samantha desperately tried to stay conscious. "Police." She said faintly.

"What is she talking about Garret?" The doctor demanded.

"Nothing." Garret insisted. "Listen, I'll call you if she gets any worse, thank you so much for helping."

"No problem..." The doctor said, distrust shining in his eyes.

The doctor got up and walked out of the door.

Sam finally succumbed to the darkness at the edges of her eyes.

* * *

The doctor stood outside and inspected the destroyed car. He leaned close to the ground when he saw the gun lying on the forest floor next to the drivers side of the car.

Garret watched the doctor suspiciously; he grabbed his hunting rifle and placed it beside the front door. He then called out to the doctor, "Hey! Come back! I think something's wrong!"

Doctor Helmsly turned and walked back into the house. Once he was inside Garret grabbed the rifle and pointed it at the doctor. "Do you have a cell phone?" Garret asked.

"Yes, here." The doctor said, handing the small phone to Garret.

"Go upstairs and watch the baby. You're not going to leave here for a while." Garret said.

Doctor Helmsly kept his hands in the air and walked upstairs to comfort Finn.

* * *

"We got a hit on Garret's credit card at a fast food place up in West Wisconsin." Martin said.

"So they are going to the cabin." Jack mused. "What did they buy?"

"Two hamburgers, two waters and a kids meal." Martin read.

"Sounds about right." Jack said.

"At least they're alive." Martin said.

"Call Brian and tell him." Jack ordered.

**I'm hesitating to put more JS into this story; I can, but I really need some reviews on the end of the last chapter and that will decide whether or not I put more into the story. I'm thinking thoughts on Sam's side now? Let me know what you think. Thanks guys!**


	9. False Conversations

"Alright everyone, I'm going to get some food so sit tight and don't go anywhere." Garret yelled, laughing at his own joke.

Doctor Helmsly's ears perked up when he heard this. He looked at Finn sitting in the small crib and put together a plan. His hands were tied to the bedpost with a heavy duty chain and padlock. "Finn, buddy, can you crawl out of that crib?"

"Yeah." Finn said, pushing his small legs up onto the side of the crib. The crib capsized and Finn toppled over with a crash.

"Finn?" Samantha called weakly from downstairs when she heard her son cry.

"He's ok!" Doctor Helmsly called back down. "Good work Finn, now do you see that pillow over there? Can you pull it up and get the keys?"

Finn toddled over to the pillow on the master bed and pulled it up, revealing a small, silver key. He grabbed it in his chubby fist. Finn continued to walk back over the Doctor Helmsly and try to stuff the little key into the lock. After a couple of tries, he succeeded.

Doctor Helmsly rubbed his raw wrists and scooped Finn up, hurrying downstairs. He grabbed his doctor's kit from next to Samantha.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"We're getting out of here. Garret took both cell phones but there's a highway right near here. I'm going to carry you and Finn can walk beside me until we get to the road. Then we'll hitch a ride back to town and call the police." The doctor explained.

"No, it's just ransom, its fine." Sam argued.

"No it's not; I overheard a phone conversation Garret was having with some guy. He said he wants ransom but he's not letting you two go. He's thinking about giving the kid back but not you. I don't know why." Doctor Helmsly said. "You can't leave your son without a mother.

"Ok, let's go then." Samantha agreed reluctantly.

"I'm going to sedate you briefly because it's more damaging for you to black out. If I don't give you medication, it's going to hurt like hell. It's our only chance to get out of here ok?" Doctor Helmsly pleaded.

"If you leave my son behind, I will hunt you down and kill you." Samantha warned.

"I promise you, I will keep him safe." The doctor promised.

"If anything happens, please just make sure he's ok, leave me if you want too, but take care of Finn." Samantha pleaded.

"Ok, ok but we need to go now; Garret will be back any minute." Doctor Helmsly said.

"Ok, Finn, come here baby, you walk beside this man, don't let him leave you ok?" Samantha said.

"Ok mommy." Finn nodded solemnly.

"Here we go." Doctor Helmsly said, pulling out a needle. He inserted it into Samantha's arm and she was soon asleep.

The doctor picked her up with a grunt and called to Finn, "Ok buddy, time to go."

* * *

Garret smiled, thinking about the amount of money he was about to have in his pocket. He had made a fake phone conversation in front of that idiot doctor just to freak him out a little. "Have to keep them on their toes." Garret thought to himself, smiling. He had seen a movie where the bad guy had done the same thing. The people he had for ransom had shut right up and kept quiet for the rest of the movie. The bad guy even got away with all of the money! It seemed like a great strategy to him. Of course, he would give everyone back. What would he do with three humans?

Garret picked up his groceries and left the store.

**Ok I know I promised more JS and I got some reviews encouraging me to do so, so I will put more in throughout the next couple of chapters. Thanks guys!!**


	10. Unexpected Change of Plans

**Alright here are a few of Samantha's thoughts about the whole Jack/Brian situation. Enjoy!**

"Come on buddy, hurry up." Doctor Helmsly called.

Finn continued to crash through the underbrush after Doctor Helmsly.

The doctor stopped for a moment, gasping for breath. He set Samantha down on the ground and tried to figure out where they were. Finn was singing a song. "Hey Finn, buddy, can you hear any cars?" Doctor Helmsly asked.

Finn stopped singing and listened hard. A car horn and other traffic sounds leaked through the forest air. "I hear it! I hear it!" Finn cried.

Doctor Helmsly got up and continued to trek towards the road. They reached the small highway within five minutes. Doctor Helmsly tried to wave down a car. They waited for a few minutes but no one would stop. Doctor Helmsly frantically waved his arms in the air and breathed a sigh of relief as a grey car pulled over.

"Hey guys, where are you headed?" Garret asked.

Doctor Helmsly protectively placed Finn behind him as Garret pulled a gun. "Get in the car." Garret said.

Doctor Helmsly reluctantly placed Samantha and Finn into the car and climbed in after them.

"What possessed you to try and escape?" Garret asked with genuine curiosity.

Doctor Helmsly remained silent.

"It's too bad really; I was going to let you go. Now I might have to kill you." Garret shrugged.

"Garret, can I go home now?" Finn asked.

"Soon little man, soon." Garret said.

"Ok." Finn sighed.

* * *

Garret loved his computer. The wireless internet worked even in the middle of the forest and, best of all, his password was impossible to crack. He finished typing out his demands, now all he needed was an email address to send them to. He wandered over to where Samantha was lying.

"I need your boyfriend's email address." He said.

Samantha looked at him with fiery eyes. "briand at hotmail . com" She said.

He memorized the email and typed it into his computer. He ran the email through a bouncer before he hit the send button.

* * *

"Hey Jack, Brian just got a ransom on his email." Elena reported.

"What does he want?" Jack asked.

"One hundred and fifty million dollars, tomorrow morning just past the border or Wisconsin at twelve o'clock." Elena recited.

"We need some plane tickets." Jack responded.

* * *

Samantha couldn't help but feel relieved when Garret asked for Brian's email address. She knew a ransom drop was coming up and that she would be able to take her son and go back home. To New York, to her apartment, to Brian.

Brian. He was a fantastic father. He sacrificed everything for Finn, he was really trying to give Finn a good life.

Samantha sighed. She hadn't been with Jack in over a year, yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. His hair, his smell, his eyes, his voice, his strength and determination that she could never find in Brian. She missed the safety that she felt when she was with Jack.

Although she would never admit it, she wished Jack was the father of her child.

Samantha closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain in her pounding head and throbbing leg. She attempted to sort through the muddled thoughts that were constantly pounding on the walls of her skull.

Brian was the obvious choice. To anyone. He was cute, he had a good job, he was home for dinner.

Jack was a man who was unpredictable, he couldn't be relied on to be home on time, to talk about his feelings, to be there for you.

Even though the choice was obvious to anyone walking down the street, Samantha couldn't help but long for Jack with every fiber in her being. She thought about what he was doing at that very moment. Probably, he was reading the ransom email and making the necessary precautions to make the drop and get her the hell out of here.

Samantha smiled slightly, thinking that in just a few hours, she would be with him. She would be safe, and warm and with him. The thought carried her through the next couple of stressful hours.

**Typing in 'Brian's email' wouldn't work, that's why it's got weird spacing. Let me know what you think guys! Thanks!**


	11. Deception and a Long Awaited Answer

**So this is a possible ending... it would depend on what you guys think.**

"Today's the big day kid." Garret said, scooping Finn out of the crib.

"Big day for what?" Finn asked.

"You're going to go home to your daddy today." Garret said.

"Daddy?" Finn asked, excited.

"Yep." Garret said.

Garret crept past Samantha who was sleeping on the floor when Finn piped up, "What about mommy?"

"Shhh, mommy's going to stay here for a while." Garret said.

"No! Mommy!" Finn shrieked, awakening Samantha.

"Finn? Where are you taking him?" Samantha asked.

"I'm taking him back to his father, sorry, you can't come." Garret said, leaving the small cabin.

Samantha stayed silent, not attempting to stop Garret. She knew that Finn would be alright with Jack on the case.

Garret placed Finn in the back seat of his hunting truck. He started the car and they roared off towards New York State, leaving behind a tied up doctor and immobilized woman.

* * *

"See anything?" Jack asked through his hidden microphone.

"Nope." Martin responded.

"Nothing over here." Elena said.

"I got something." Vivian said. A green hummer hurtled towards the team and stopped in front of Jack.

"Where's my money?" Garret asked.

"Right here." Jack said, throwing him a bag full of cash.

"Here's the kid." Garret said, picking Finn up with one hand and handing him to Jack who passed him to Vivian.

"Where's his mother?" Jack asked.

"She's dead." Garret said.

Something inside of Jack dropped. He fought to keep his composure.

"What do you mean she's dead?" Jack demanded.

"I mean, she died. Last night. I'm sorry." Garret said.

"What happened?" Jack demanded furiously.

"There was a car accident. She tried to escape but it was dark and she ran into a tree, the branch pierced right through her. I tried to save her but she died instantly." Garret said.

"Where's the body?" Jack asked with forced strong tone.

"At the cabin." Garret said. "In the car."

"Where is this cabin?" Jack asked.

"It's about forty minutes that way. I don't think anyone would want to see her like that though, it's gruesome." Garret said nervously.

Brian sat in the car on the sidelines, clutching Finn and hearing the conversation through his own headset. Brian's face visibly turned white.

"What's wrong daddy?" Finn asked.

"Nothing, nothing, daddy's ok." Brian said.

"Garret Hark, you are under arrest for the murder of Samantha Spade and the kidnapping of Finn Donavon." Jack continued to shakily recite Garret's rights as he placed handcuffs on him.

Garret was forced inside of Jack's car. Jack waited until all of the other cars had disappeared. He then turned around in his seat. "Tell me where the body is, now." Jack demanded.

Garret squirmed. "No. You won't want to see it."

Jack struggled to control his rising anger. "Tell me _now_."

Garret sensed Jack's change in attitude but stayed silent.

Jack grabbed his gun and forced it into Garret's forehead, pressing hard. "Ok! Ok! Drive down this stretch of road then turn right." Garret said fearfully.

Garret continued to tell Jack how to get to the cabin until they pulled up.

As soon as Jack saw the wreckage of the car his heart sunk. He had believed that Garret was lying about the accident. But, after pulling up closer he could see that no one was inside of the car.

"Stay here." Jack demanded.

Jack pushed the cabin door open and felt relief flood through him as he saw Samantha lying on the floor, in bad shape but alive.

"Jack." She said.

Jack knelt down and kissed her for a long time. All of the old feelings that he had not experienced for so long were rushing back to him with a fierce intensity, the passion and the joy of their relationship which was lost over time.

* * *

Samantha was caught by surprise when Jack started to kiss her. The feeling was soon pushed aside, though, by both the old and new feelings flooding back.

They broke away and were silent for a moment. Jack looked at Samantha, studying her and realizing yet again what it felt to almost lose someone and seeing how much that person really meant.

"I really missed you." Jack said.

Samantha shook off another unbearable wave of pain, clenched her teeth and forced out a smile, "Missed you too."

Jack took out his phone and called an ambulance. "Don't worry, we'll get you some help" He said to Samantha.

"Upstairs." She said.

Jack slowly ascended the stairs and found Doctor Helmsly tied to a chair. Jack swiftly cut the binds and helped the doctor up.

The ambulance arrived and carted Samantha and Doctor Helmsly away.

* * *

At the hospital Sam was greeted by the smiling faces of both Finn and Brian. She scooped up her baby boy, Brian caught her in a hug and kissed her lips. Samantha pulled away first, missing that spark she felt with Jack.

Brian took Finn to get something to eat when Danny and Jack walked into the small hospital room. Samantha broke down for the first time, the wear of the past couple of days bearing down on her, "I'm so sorry Danny, I had to say it was you, he was going to kill my baby, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Danny comforted her.

"Danny, do you think you could give us a minute?" Jack asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Danny said, sensing the tension.

"I'm sorry… about earlier." Jack said, scratching his neck nervously, "that was completely out of line, I was just glad to see you. I'm not trying to mess up what you have with Brian…"

"Jack, please, stop talking." Samantha smiled. "I get it, I really do, and I'm not mad."

"Well… what are you?" Jack asked, his face turning red.

"I'm not so sure. The past couple of days have been crazy to say the least and it made me look at my life a little harder; to be honest I don't know what I want." Samantha said, looking at her hands shyly.

"Maybe you can think about it?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I can." Samantha said.

* * *

Back at the office, Tom saw Garret on the way out and mouthed 'I told you so' as he passed by.

**Alright so there it is. If you want I can add a final chapter about what happens with Jack, Sam and Brian. Let me know! Thanks guys for helping me get through this story! **


	12. Conclusions and Happy Endings

**Alright, here it is; the big finale! I don't know if I got all the lines exactly right from Fallout, sorry about that. And I wasn't sure if it was Hannah or Hanna so sorry about that too. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you guys!**

Four Days Later

Samantha lied down in her own bed for the first time in what felt like years. She felt Brian get in beside her and she sighed to herself.

"Goodnight baby." Brian whispered tiredly.

"Night." Samantha responded almost inaudibly.

Samantha listened to Brian's breathing become deeper and pulled the covers up to her chin, forcing herself to think.

She thought about the one thing that was on her mind during those rough couple of days. Jack. How much she needed him during those hours. How she wished he was with her. Not once did she think about Brian.

_ I am a horrible person. Horrible. I'm supposed to be with Brian. I'm supposed to love him… and I do. But Jack, that's different. Jack brings me so much happiness. He's my knight in shining armor; well, more like my knight in a black suit. _

_

* * *

__Flashback_

"_I want Samantha!" Jack shouted._

_He's here. I knew he would be._

"_Why should I give her to you?" Barry shouted back._

"_Because she is bleeding to death! And I know you're not a murder." Jack reasoned._

_Please hurry Jack. I need you now. Not in two minutes, not in two seconds… now._

"_What do I get in return?" Barry asked._

_Why Barry? Why do you have to make things difficult? Just let him in damn it!_

"_You get me!" Jack shouted._

_What? No, no, no, that's not what you're supposed to do! What if you come in here and he kills you Jack? How could you be so stupid? You can't leave me._

_He's coming in. He's coming in! Thank you. Thank you. I love you._

"_How are you doing sweetheart?" Jack asked, kneeling down._

"_I'm ok." I say. _

_I'm ok now that you're here. Please Jack, just hold me. Tell me things will be ok. _

_Pain. I have never been in this much pain. Damn this hurts. Stop whimpering, you're going to be ok. He's got you. Ok, it's ok. He's putting you down. I love you Jack. Don't leave me._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

__Stop thinking about the past. That was seven years ago.  
_

Brian shifted in his sleep.

_Brian. How did I fall for him? I guess I never really did. This would be so much easier if Finn wasn't involved. How can I leave him without a father? He can have a father. Jack. And Brian. Jack is basically his father. Jack met Finn before Brian did. I can't do this anymore. I can't deny myself happiness because of what I think I have to do and feel. I love Jack. Not Brian. And that's final._

Samantha got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen. She glanced at the clock. 2:34am. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Jack's groggy voice came over the phone.

"I'm sorry, I woke you up, I'll call back tomorrow." Samantha said, suddenly nervous.

"No, no, talk to me. What's up?" Jack asked.

"I can't do this over the phone. Can you meet me somewhere?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, uh… let me put some clothes on and I'll meet you at that coffee place in ten minutes ok?" Jack asked.

"Sure, yeah ok I'll see you there." Samantha said, hanging up the phone.

_Maybe this is a bad idea. What if he doesn't want it anymore? What about Hanna? Should I call and cancel? No, I can do this._

_

* * *

_"Hey." Jack smiled.

"Hi." Samantha said.

"Would you like some coffee?" Jack asked, gesturing to the tired looking cashier.

"No, thanks." Samantha denied.

For a moment, they sat in silence.

"I was thinking… I don't know if you want to… I'm leaving Brian." Samantha forced out.

Jack looked at her in surprise, "Why? It wasn't my fault was it?"

"No… I just thought… maybe we could make something work?" Samantha asked timidly.

"Like… you and me?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Samantha said.

Silence.

"You don't have to, if it's going to get in the way with Hanna…" Samantha said.

Silence.

"This was a bad idea, forget I said anything. I'm sorry I woke you up." Samantha said, picking up her things.

"No wait, sit down." Jack said.

Samantha sat down cautiously.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Yes…?" Samantha asked uncertainly.

"I think you're right. I think we should try again." Jack said.

"Well ok. Great, that's great! I'm sorry, I'm exhausted. But I'm glad. I'm happy." Samantha said.

Jack looked into her eyes. "Me too."

**TA-DA! Grand finale, fanfic finally done! Thank you for all your GREAT reviews and thank you especially LovesJack for insight on what I should base my final chapter on. Thank you Kimberleah for following with me from the beginning. I think it would be great to write another fanfic so if you guys have any ideas, throw some my way and I'll make another one. Thank you so much!**

**Thanks reviewers:**

**Kimberleah**

**Laoisbabe**

**Jjbird**

**Jacks in my head**

**Loves Jack**

**Maloneandspade**


End file.
